Borehole drilling is performed to extract hydrocarbons from earth formations. During and after drilling, the formation may be evaluated using various sensing and measurement technologies to identify regions that contain hydrocarbons and/or identify sections of the formation to be targeted for production. A number of techniques can be employed to facilitate production by locating and/or stimulating fractures in the formation. For example, stimulation procedures can be employed, such as hydraulic fracturing, to initiate or extend fractures that provide a flow path between a reservoir and the borehole. Knowledge of the location of natural or induced fractures can greatly enhance the effectiveness of drilling and stimulation.